cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Eabrace/LivingGameManual
Creating Subarticles This is getting big already. You might want to break it up into subsections... User:Eabrace/LivingGameManual/Character Creation - Lin Chiao Feng :Yup. I've been thinking about how I want to go about that. Probably going to address that as soon as I finish working on the User Interface stuff. I think I'll end up referencing it similar to how the Patch Notes article does it. Hoping that will make things easier when it comes time to move it out into reality. --Eabrace 13:33, 10 July 2007 (EDT) :First subsections created from "Getting Started" and "Creating a Character". Keeping User Interface intact until the first pass through is finished. (Minor note for future reference: Using the "PAGENAME" template does not retain the "User:" part of the name. When the articles migrate out of my User space, the "User:" will have to be removed from the links to the subsections.) --Eabrace 21:29, 21 July 2007 (EDT) :: If you use : /Subpage name, it'll work as-is when you migrate it. You'll probably want to eventually remove the namespace part (as it would no longer be necessary), but the links will still work properly until you do (it'll expand to nothing -- and prefixing the page with a colon simply tells it that it should look in the main namespace). However, a more notable problem you'll face is that fact that subpages cannot exist in the main article namespace -- they'll simply become standalone articles that happen to share a common prefix. (If you were simply dealing with subpages, and were going to continue doing so, a much simpler way to link is simply /Subpage name -- it automatically would fill in the rest of the link because the slash says it's a subpage of the current page. But alas, that will not work in the main namespace. :) ) -- Sekoia 06:20, 22 July 2007 (EDT) :::Links updated. I'm guessing that when this moves to the Main namespace, the subpages also won't be automatically linked back to the main articles like they are in the User namespace either. Is that correct? --Eabrace 16:31, 23 July 2007 (EDT) :::: You mean the little link at the top, like "< User:Eabrace | LivingGameManual" ? You are correct, those won't show up, since those are a subpage feature. You'll have to manually put something in. -- Sekoia 01:51, 2 August 2007 (EDT) Migration will probably begin either today or tomorrow (unless something unexpected come up.) --Eabrace 15:03, 8 August 2007 (EDT) I just noticed that you're "uplinking" with links like Main Table of Contents. That won't work in the main namespace, since subpages are disabled there. Here's my suggestion: use the template User:Sekoia/LGM. It substitutes to: " ". So to link to the main page, you would use Main Table of Contents (which renders as Main Table of Contents). If you wanted to link to a subpage, you'd use User Interface (which renders as User Interface). Once you migrate, the template can be changed to match the new home. Then, once everything is settled, I can sic my bot on the template to subst it in for more permanence. (This template could also replace the : trick I explained above. I wish it would have occurred to me then that the inverse problem would still be unsolved...) -- Sekoia 13:54, 9 August 2007 (EDT) Friends While I sit here weeping silently to myself because I got autologged out after typing up a huge amount of information for the Friends lists, does anyone know what limits there are for any of the following? * max number in Server Friends list * max number in Global Friends list * max number in Global Ignore list --Eabrace 17:41, 17 July 2007 (EDT) Links Worrying mainly about text entry at the moment. Inserting a few links here and there, but I want to go back through when I finish with the User Interface info and insert more wherever the opportunites present themselves. Since this is going to eventually be broken up into several individual articles to make it easier to read, that will include adding links to other sections where appropriate. --Eabrace 21:18, 17 July 2007 (EDT) Character Limits I'm finding that I can get some pretty high numbers for character limits by copy/pasting from text files into the fields in the SG Registration screen (607 for the Description, for example.) And then, just when I think I've hit the limit, if I take out a carriage return, it'll let me add about three more characters. . . I think I'll take what numbers everyone else has come up with and run with them, though. --Eabrace 22:55, 20 July 2007 (EDT) Game Tips Again, concentrating mainly on text entry at the moment. Inserting a few tips here and there, but I want to go back through and put in more where I can find opportunities - especially in areas where it's really text heavy to help break up the monotony. (Friends Window, I'm looking at you.) --Eabrace 21:18, 17 July 2007 (EDT) SG Member Privs * Permission to perform an action may not be granted to a lower rank and denied to a higher one. It lets me check the bubbles out of order, but I didn't test to see how they worked. Maybe it silently gives perms if you have that rank or higher? Dunno -- Sekoia 20:54, 19 July 2007 (EDT) :I finally got around to checking this out tonight. You actually ''can deny a higher rank the ability to do something and grant it to a lower rank. Seems counter-intuitive, but there we have it. --Eabrace 23:45, 20 July 2007 (EDT) Tray Window Some of that stuff in the middle will probably be better placed in a the more general discussion of powers later on, but I had it in my head, so I put it down while it was there. --Eabrace 21:58, 19 July 2007 (EDT) Salvage Limits As of this moment, I'm up to about 930 or so Vanguard Merits. I'm sure there's got to be a limit to how many of these I can hold, but haven't found it yet. Does anyone know what the limit for any of the other special salvage items is? I doubt that we're likely to be able to hold 900 of the Access Bypass and Prototype Element salvage, but I think I have a total of maybe two of each that I've managed to acquire since salvage was first introduced. I may be able to verify the limits on the Halloween salvage on my own. We have a bunch of it in storage, so if I grab all of it, copy to test, and make a little creative use of Wentworths. . . --Eabrace 17:28, 6 August 2007 (EDT) Also: I'm thinking there's a limit of 10 of any one type of Invention salvage for some reason. Is that right? --Eabrace 17:30, 6 August 2007 (EDT) Con Levels AVs can definitely conn lower than purple. For example, ran quite a few missions in the last couple of weeks where I had my 50 Mastermind helping out some SG members who were 46. The AVs were +2 to them, making them about level 48. They conned purple to the mission owners, but orange to me. I've also seen this to be true any time I've been on lower level teams that just want an AV mission to be over and done with without any more debt. We go grab a couple of our 50s, plaster the gray AV, and move on. You just aren't likely to ever see an AV at anything other than purple if you're running missions anywhere near your own level since the rules involving notoriety, spawn sizes and levels, and spawning AVs vs. EBs usually combine to ensure that any AV is going to be +2 or +3 to the mission owner. You almost have to be 3 or 4 levels higher than the mission owner to see something other than purple. --Eabrace 21:44, 20 July 2007 (EDT) Concerning the con level of Elite Bosses - Tonight's test results: *Me: 46 *Clockwork King: 42 Elite Boss *Relative Level of CWK: -4 *Con Color: Green Table adjusted accordingly. Will fix the one over in the Con System article, too. --Eabrace 01:42, 24 July 2007 (EDT) On the color and rank charts: What I'd really like to do is get the actual colors of the fonts used in-game. Anyone know how to get those? The screenshots I have aren't high enough resolution to get a true color out the text. --Eabrace 03:37, 24 July 2007 (EDT) Oh, and added the second color chart as an alternate based on comments from the Con System discussion. Will let it settle for a couple of days and see how I like it. May make some more tweaks to it, though. --Eabrace 03:40, 24 July 2007 (EDT) Map Icons Anyone happen to have a set of the in-game map icon images laying around somewhere? --Eabrace 19:12, 6 August 2007 (EDT) Contact Bars Do the bars for each contact in the contact window have an official name? The only thing I can think of to call them at the moment is "familiarity bars" or "relationship bars." --Eabrace 10:26, 7 August 2007 (EDT) Badges Do we have a good image of an exploration badge marker sitting around that I can use in the Badge Window section? Adding content from other users I really hope you don't mind me adding stuff for you. Please feel free to revert to your "pure" version should you not like what i've written Kalon 00:35, 20 July 2007 (EDT) :Nope, don't mind at all. After all, this is eventually going to migrate out of my User page where it'll be free-range the same as everything else. If you see something that needs to be fixed, feel free. --Eabrace 21:27, 20 July 2007 (EDT) Moving to the main namespace You know, you could move this to the main namespace now, IMO. It's already useful. It doesn't need to be polished and perfect first. Plus if it's in the main namespace, you may find more people contributing to it. :) -- Sekoia 01:52, 2 August 2007 (EDT) :Soon™ :) --Eabrace 10:43, 2 August 2007 (EDT)